


Winners

by habibilouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Boyfriends, Cute, Denmark - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, England (Country), English National Team, FIFA World Cup 2014, Fluff, Football, Football | Soccer, M/M, Sweden - Freeform, WWA, Where We Are Tour, World Cup, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habibilouis/pseuds/habibilouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon. In which England's national football team loses their first World Cup match against Italy and Louis gets cuddly and very clingy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winners

Harry woke up slowly and reluctantly, blinking a couple of times and then closing his eyes for a brief moment before opening them and blinking again while waiting for the cloudy world to come into focus. Streaks of sunlight penetrate the big windows; the morning light trickled in through the blinds and lit up the luxury hotel room. It was their second night in Stockholm and last show in Sweden and Harry was pretty excited for tonight’s concert, he couldn’t wait to stand on the stage again and meet the fans.

He awoke to soft Egyptian cotton sheets, cheek pressed to the cool velvet pillows and body resting on the thick and irresistibly soft comforter. But something was missing; he could feel it. Harry realized that Louis wasn’t cuddled in his arms; he couldn’t feel the older boy’s stubble against his bare chest or the strawberry scented feathery hair below his chin. The bed was foreign and Harry felt cold and uncomfortable, he was too tired to call out a ‘babe where are you?’ And instead chose to roll up on the other end of the bed, hoping to find the smaller boy sleeping soundly.

Sadly, Harry was welcomed by the cold, empty sheets on the other end of the king sized bed. He was confused for a moment because where did Louis take away this early in the morning? Harry prepared his tired body to finally get up and search for his boyfriend, but the sounds of paddling feet and light humming made him change his mind instantly. The sounds became clearer and he could hear Louis’ angelic voice sing softly. _Friends just sleep in another bed, and friends don't treat me like you do, well I know that there's a limit to everything but my friends won't love me like you._

Harry closed his eyes and pretended to be sleeping, which was quite hard since he was fighting to hide the big grin on his face and trying to calm down his fast beating heart when he felt the bed dip beside him and a mint scented breath wash over the small swell between his neck and ear. _Oh, my friends will never love me like you_. Harry could hear Louis end the song with the softest voice, as if he was scared that someone would hear his singing and just wanted to sing these words to _him_. Louis left a few delicate  pecks to the curly haired boy’s neck before moving over and leaving a few kisses to his forehead, cheeks and settled with several sweet pecks on his lips.

Harry couldn’t fight the urge anymore and his lips curved into the biggest smile he could manage to pull; his eyes were still closed though. “Morning,” Louis said softly before nuzzling his nose against Harry’s and giggling softly. “Morning baby,” Louis sighed happily before moving on top of Harry clumsily and resting there, letting the taller boy wrap his arms around his waist and bringing him closer and tighter against his own body.

“Open your eyes, I have missed you!” Louis whined and Harry laughed before opening his eyes lazily, green meeting blue. “Hi,” he whispered softly, moving one hand to Louis’ face and removing the fringe from his pretty blue eyes before caressing his cheek softly. The smaller boy blushed and hid his rose coloured cheeks in Harry’s warm chest, feeling the vibrations of Harry’s laugher.

Harry’s eyes followed Louis’ body adoringly and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling when he saw what the smaller boy was wearing; his new England jersey along with a pair of black boxers. He seemed comfortable and Harry has been dealing with a _very_ excited Louis for the past three days. Louis hadn't shut up about today’s game between England and Italy, England’s first World Cup game. He had also been dealing with a frustrated and very sassy Louis in their changing room. Because Niall. But who was Harry to complain anyway?

Harry moved his arms from the tight grip around Louis’ slim waist and dipped his hands under the smooth red material of Louis’ jersey, he started drawing lazy soft patterns on the warm tanned skin with his fingertips. “Love your jersey babe,” Louis’ head jerked up rapidly and his face broke up into the most beautiful smile. Louis was like a human sun and he never failed to make Harry’s heart swell with love and adoration. “Yeah?” He asked sheepishly before leaning in to kiss Harry’s sweet lips.

“Yeah,” Harry muttered against his lips, not breaking the sweet kiss until he felt cheeky and suddenly started tickling Louis’ sides forcefully. Then a look of shocked surprise appeared onto the smaller boy’s face before he started bubble with beautiful and loud laugher making Harry tickle him even more. He doubled himself up and burst into a loud, harsh cackle of laughter, not having control over his body when he tried to escape from the boy, that was now, hovering over him.

“Stop! Stop it Harry!” He could barely utter words because he was laughing so hard. “Seriously Harry, I need kisses right now ‘cus I lost against Liam at FIFA. Fucking _Liam_ , can you believe it?! But I swear that he cheated since Niall-” Harry didn’t wait for him to ponder about it any further and instead yanked Louis to him and covered his mouth on Louis’ in a hungry kiss. As their lips crashed together, Louis felt like he was walking on air. It was magic, the way his lips connected with Harry’s. The taller boy’s mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than Louis could ever have imagined, and he opened his mouth with a low moan.

Suddenly the harsh knocking on the door to their shared hotel room interrupted their heated moment. “Hey _loser_ , do you and lover boy want to grab some breakfast?” It was Liam and they could also hear Niall who was laughing loudly, he was always fucking laughing at everything. Louis pouted jokingly and looked at Harry with his blue puppy eyes, “look, they are so mean to me.”

“Nobody is mean to my pumpkin and gets away with it. We will hide all of Liam’ snapbacks after breakfast, yeah?” Harry said, grinning like a little child because Louis’ eyes were glowing with excitement and he giggled while hugging Harry tightly. “Fuckers are you coming or what?!” The sweet moment got interrupted _again_ by the boys who were waiting outside, Harry huffed before finally shutting them. “Yes, give us a minute and we will be down,” he said and hoped that they would go down to the lobby and give them some time, which they did.

“I love you,” Louis said happily because Harry made him so fucking happy; as happy as a rat with Roquefort, as happy as a tornado in a trailer park, as happy as a rabbit in a carrot field, as happy as a fire imp in an inferno. Harry made him so happy and sometimes Louis had to remind himself that Harry was real and _his_. “Jag älskar dig,” Harry answered back.

“You are such a fucking sap!” Louis laughed and tried to look annoyed (which he failed miserably with) because Harry was cute, so damn cute with his very bad Swedish accent. “Heyyy, we are in the land of ABBA and IKEA, nothing wrong with saying ‘I love you’ in Swedish hm?” He kissed the top of Louis’ head carefully and run his big hand along Louis’ jersey clad back.

“Babe, can you take a picture of my jersey first? I wanna post it on Twitter,” Louis asked and handed him his phone before Harry could answer, because Harry would never turn him down. _Never_. He was even convinced that he was alive to make Louis feel happy, safe and most importantly loved. They were like two puzzle pieces and just the thought of one another made their feelings splutter and heart go wild. Love is such a simple word, but with an intricate meaning, really.

Harry snapped a quick picture of the English team’s logo on the jersey and kissed Louis on the cheek before handing him the phone, “looks lovely Lou,” he said with a small smile. “Thank you, Ansel Adams,” Louis chuckled and posted the picture on Twitter with a very cheery caption that read **Come on England !!!!!!!!!**

****

                                                                                                               ~*~

The whole crew and band were gathered at Friends Arena waiting to perform their last concert. Harry and Louis were sitting in their dressing room (yes they shared one) and just enjoying the last time together before it was time for them to start their concert and pretend to be strangers which hurt, it hurt a lot but they tried to forget about it because at the end of the day Louis was Harry’s and Harry was Louis’.

Louis sat in Harry’s lap while they were feeding each other fruit and watching TV together, Swedish TV to be exact, which meant that they didn’t understand a single word except of _Köttbulle_.

Louis snuggled further up to Harry’s chest and it was one of those rare times when he was actually thankful for being so small. “Strawberry or Raspberry?” Harry asked while he reached for the fruit bowl on the small table next to the coach. “Blueberry please,” Louis said and Harry dug into the bowl, searching for the blueberries before he fed them to Louis, one by one.

“You know something babe-” Harry didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence because a very stressed Liam came rushing into the room. “Guys, have you seen my snapbacks? Like- like I saw them today and now all of them are gone! I have a bad hair day and I need to wear one! I swear if they got stolen by one of those crazy fans, I will- I ughhhhhh!” He groaned loudly and hurried out of the room before they could answer. The two boys could hear him yelling angrily and cursing loudly outside. “He is a weird one that Liam huh?” Both of them laughed loudly just enjoying their revenge before Lou came into the room, hands on her hips and a very stern look on her face.

“The storage box above Paul’s car,” Louis muttered quietly. “Thank you,” she sighed and went out before yelling a ‘Liam come here!” Which made Louis and Harry laugh even more.

“I love you my buddy in crime,” Harry said.

“Love you more curly.”

“Impossible.”

                                                                                                               ~*~

“Fuck, the crowd is amazing!” Louis said while he and Harry rushed into their dressing room, getting ready for their second clothe changing. “Can’t wait for the match tonight though,” he smiled widely while pulling on his red jersey and brushing his fringe from his eyes afterwards. “And in other news, your shirt is going to be the death of me,” Harry said breathlessly because it was true. The taller boy couldn’t handle seeing his boyfriend in a red jersey, it was just too pretty on his tanned skin and it made his blue eyes pop.

Louis kissed Harry hard on the mouth and let out an ‘mwuah’ before dragging him out from the room, “we have a concert to attend to, you silly goose! You can oogle me later.”

                                                                                                               ~*~

The boys waved to the crowd and disappeared backstage ending the concert, leaving the stage empty while the fans screamed loudly. All of them agreed on watching the game together on the bus because they would be leaving Stockholm and heading to Copenhagen in Denmark. Zayn was hard to convince because he wanted to sleep but after Louis made a deal with him (stop pranking him for two weeks) Zayn finally agreed.

Harry’s hair was still damp from the shower he took with Louis minutes ago; they changed into comfortable clothes and headed to the TV room to join the boys in front of the big TV on the wall. “Baby should I get your track jacket? It can get chilly,” Harry asked, concerned because he knew how cold Louis could get after their showers. “Please?” Louis said and Harry kissed him on the forehead and told Louis to go wait for him with the boys while he got his jacket (the one with the English National team’s logo on that Harry brought him).

After a couple of minutes, Harry entered the small room with Louis’ jacket in one hand and two beers in the other one. He handed them over to his boyfriend who scooted over and made space for him, eyes glued to the TV. The match had apparently already started. Harry leaned to Louis, “no cuddles bubba?” He whispered with a pout. “Babe I am trying to be as manly as possible here, I can’t cuddle with a giant kitten.” He kissed the pout from Harry’s face while Harry giggled and nuzzled his neck.

The match was exciting and England was playing ‘fucking fantastic’ according to Louis. Everything was good; Louis had beer, his friends around him and his (bored) boyfriend beside him. Life was great until, “fucking fuck, fuck! What the fuck was that?! You wanker, even my dumb ostrich boyfriend could have saved that damn goal! What is wrong with you?!” Louis was angry and frustrated, he kept pointing at the screen and cussing like a mad man after the goal, which Italy’s Claudio Marchisio scored.

There were different reactions from the boys. Liam muttered an ‘oh no’ and tried to sink into the couch because he knew how upset and angry Louis would get over ‘a fucking ball’ and he didn’t want any pillows thrown at him. Niall kept laughing and teasing Louis but really, whom was he laughing at? Ireland didn’t even made it to the World Cup (Niall hadn’t recovered from that yet), Zayn was sleeping on the floor with his sketchpad on his stomach and Harry, Harry was trying to calm down the smaller boy with sweet words. “Lou they will get them, don’t worry,” he tried, but Louis was grumpy and crawled like a clumsy angry puppy into Harry’s lap, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder and muttering some nasty comments about England’s goalkeeper. Harry wrapped his arms around the boy and held him tight against his chest, “what happened to your manliness and me being a giant kitten?” He teased. “Shut up and you are still a giant kitten,” Louis answered and Harry just kissed his head lovingly because he couldn’t complain, he had a cute pouty Louis sitting in his lap after all.

Louis was cuddled into Harry, holding his shirt tightly while his hopeful eyes followed the ball on the screen. Who would have thought that England would score just two minutes after?

“Sturridge is the fucking man! Oh my God, this is fucking incredible! Long live the queen! Harold babe, did you fucking see it?! England is back bitches!” (He made sure to look at Niall when he said ‘bitches’). Louis was dancing all over the place after the goal and singing the English national song on top of his lungs, Niall looked offended for a second before he joined Louis. Everyone was laughing and cheering, the crew and all the boys (even Zayn who Louis ‘accidently’ walked on). It was such a happy moment; it was truly amazing how such a simple thing as a goal could make a whole nation glow with happiness.

“Come here,” Harry muttered and dragged Louis into his lap again before giving him a long lingered kiss right on the lips. Because believe it or not, he did miss his warm body cuddled against his and wasn’t that happy about the goal since it made Louis jump away from him. “Everything better now?” He asked and nuzzled his head into Louis’ neck, drawing in his amazing scent and making Louis giggle because his frantic mop of curls were tickling the smaller boy’s neck. “Much,” Louis replied and pointed at the screen, watching the replay and explaining to Harry about how amazing and professional the goal was. Harry didn’t care a slight bit because his whole attention was drawn to the blue eyed boy and his head was only screaming _louislouislouis_. Harry kept admiring his boyfriend’s beautiful smile, happy eyes and how his happiness and energy were smiting the people around him. How did he get so lucky?

                                                                                                               ~*~

“Good night boys,” Harry said quietly while he was carrying a grumpy and sad Louis back to their bunk. Louis head was resting on his shoulder and arms thrown around his neck while Harry was holding him tightly by his thighs. Everything was good and exciting until Italy scored their second goal, the result being 2-1 to Italy made Louis clingy and sad (Harry didn’t complain though and was maybe a little bit happy about Italy winning since he got Louis all to himself). “Cheer up baby, we are going to win our second match I know it,” Harry whispered assumingly and caressed Louis track jacket clad back with his hand. “Sleepy?” He added. “Mhm.” Louis muttered and clung tighter against the curly haired boy, holding him close.

The two love crazed boys were now wrapped against each other into the small bunk, under the soft sheets not caring that the space was far too small for two grown up men. After Harry had made Louis his night cuppa and given him many ‘it is okay, I love you’ kisses and helped him undress to his boxers, Louis was finally starting to believe that they still had a chance at winning the World Cup. “You are too good to me, love you so much Haz. You are my favourite footballer.” Louis said sleepily, cuddling closer to Harry and resting his hand above Harry’s heart, feeling the steady beat of the younger boy’s heart.

“Love you so much cutie booty,” Harry breathed and tried to steady his frantic heart. Louis could make him go _crazy_ just by a few words, it was truly amazing. “What happened to ‘my ostrich boyfriend’ and ‘you can’t even kick a ball’ huh?” Harry laughed quietly, playing with Louis’ smooth hair.

“Don’t ruin the moment you twat!” Louis couldn’t’ stop smiling because Harry was so fucking perfect and beautiful and amazing and he was all _his_. His to cuddle, kiss, laugh and smile with, his to call ‘baby’ and ‘babe’, his to make love- and complain to. He was his to grow old with and love forever.

So England lost, Niall got reminded that Ireland wasn’t that cool after all, Zayn’s sketchpad got trampled on, Liam got three pillows thrown at his face, Louis got pouty and treated like a baby and Harry got a clingy cuddly boyfriend.

But at the end of the day the _winners_ were Louis and Harry because they had each other, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! this is my first one shot on ao3, I hope you enjoyed it! please leave kudos and feedback, thank you for reading lovelies! 
> 
> btw- friends is like my fave song atm ok. ed is a fucking genius and a larry shipper, i am out. 
> 
> tumblr/ peonylouis  
> wattpad/ indiehaz (more stories etc.)


End file.
